monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jhen Mohran
|weakness = None |moves = Body Slam |habitats = Great Desert |size = 11161.9 cm |relation = Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Dah'ren Mohran |first = (2010) |firstJP = (2009) |last = (2013) |generation = 3 }} Jhen Mohran is a huge Elder Dragon found in Monster Hunter 3, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, and in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Physiology The people of Loc Lac have a festival when it comes. The Guild master hires hunters to repel it, where on the quest they jump on its back and mine ores from it. Behavior Jhen Mohran is a relatively calm creature, but has been known to retaliate against Desert/Dragon Ships if attacked as they see them as potential rivals. It takes little notice of hunters climbing on its back, and will only occasionally try to fling them off. Habitat It lives only in the Great Desert. Breakable Parts - Right Arm = - Spine Cracks (x2) = - Left & Right Tusks = }} Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter 3 |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Item Effectiveness Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Jhen Mohran info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. In-Game Description Battle The initial battle is fought from a moving sand ship with the Jhen Mohran swimming beside it. Players can damage it by using the ship's weaponry, or by attacking it with their own weapons. Ship weapons include the Ballista S (which deals 30 damage for each spear, for a total of 60), Cannon S (which does 120 damage), Dragonator (which does 255 damage for each "segment" that penetrates Jhen's body, for a possible total of 1020 damage), the Ballista Binder and the Hunting Gong. The Ballista Binder, Dragonator, and the Hunting Gong can be reused after a certain time frame. The Ballista Binder takes around 2.5 minutes until it's reusable, and the Hunting Gong around 4.5 minutes. The Dragonator can be reused after about 7.5~9 minutes, however there are limited opportunities to deal damage with it. There are infinite reserves of Cannon S and Ballista S in the online MH3 version, as opposed with in the MHP3 and MH3U versions. It is also possible to jump onto its back to mine for scales and ores, or to attack its 2 weakpoints on its back. Jhen Mohran's spinal ridge contains 2 cracks/cavities. Enough damage done to these weakpoints will break a hole through them. Anti-Dragon Bombs from the supply box deal fixed 400 damage to any body part, can be boosted by the Bombardier skill, and thus are ideal for breaking Jhen's tusks. Anti-Dragon Bombs will detonate automatically after approximately 10 seconds. Both tusks can be broken. The battle will then switch to a land based scenario as Jhen Mohran crawls towards the port side of the ship, positioned at the entrance of something that seems like a path leading to the city. At this point, players can attack its arms to break them for extra rewards and help slow it down/stagger it, or continue to fire ballistae from a long range. As it heads toward the ship, it will occasionally hurl rocks at the Ballista or cannon stations, as well as the players (some of these shots are per-determined while others are targeted at players). Once it is close enough, Jhen Mohran will use its side sweep or perform a body slam onto the ship. The roar and body slam of Jhen Mohran are very similar, the only difference is that its belly will vibrate when it tosses its head to the left before rising when it roars. It also moves it head to different sides depending on which attack it is going to use (roar or slam) however this could have been changed since MH3. When Jhen Mohran does his body slam, causing the Gong to sound when he descending will cause him to stagger to his side, revealing his underbelly for a brief moment. By sounding the gong when he is at the apex of his slam before he comes down, or by doing enough damage, instead of him staggering, he will fall upside down. This will enable players to enter his mouth. This allows for them to either get 2 carves or deal some extra damage in his mouth (which is a major weak point). During the land battle, the Dragonator is relocated to the side of the ship, at the bow, still using the same trigger. Jhen Mohran is often seen with Delex; the two species share a commensalistic relationship in which every time Jhen Mohran feeds, the Delex swim in and eat the left overs. Notes Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:MH3 Database Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters that inflict KO status. Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd